Archer (Fate/Extra)
Summary Archer is the Archer-class Servant of Dan Blackmore in the Holy Grail War of the Moon Cell in Fate/Extra. He is also able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru to participate in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order, appearing as a wandering ally Servant in the fifth Singularity "E Pluribus Unum". Archer's True Name is the chivalrous thief known as Robin Hood. However, this Robin Hood is merely one of the many "Robin Hoods". In this particular incarnation of him, Robin was originally the child of a wandering Druid, an orphan who lost his father when he was very young. He received knowledge of the forest from his Druid father before the latter's passing, which has allowed him to be proficient at surviving in the forest and even got him to be friends with the forest fairies that the villagers could not see. For this reason, the villagers treated him as an outcast, believing him to be possessed by fairies. The villagers did not accept an orphan such as him and he too did not compromise with the villagers. But, even still, it seems that he felt an obligation in taking care of his father at his last moments. He lived as the black sheep of the village, a young man without relatives who lived in the village's outskirts located near the spot where his parents had died. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with Yew Bow Name: Archer, Robin Hood, "Green Man" Origin: Fate/Extra Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Archer-Class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Dagger and Crossbow wielder, Poison Manipulation via his Yew Bow, Can also summon a tree which continuously spews poison, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Limited Power Nullification and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Has C-rank strength and should be stronger than a more recent Servant like EMIYA. Although best suited for long-range combat, he was able to, albeit barely, stop and trade blows with Nero's attacks with his daggers in the Sound Drama and Manga of Fate/Extra), higher with Yew Bow (Although a D-rank Noble Phantasm, it should still be much stronger than his normal attacks in addition to dealing more damage to a target that's poisoned) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Nero, Archer, and Tamamo) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (As a combat-ready Servant, he should be at least as durable as Archer) Stamina: High. He can function without a master for a week but requires a Master to use his Noble Phantasms, virtually tireless for as long as he has a steady supply of prana Range: Melee range with daggers. Several dozen meters with his bow Standard Equipment: Daggers from close combat. His Noble Phantasms: Yew Bow and No Face May King Intelligence: Although he is not the original Robin Hood, Archer is still the legendary archer of Sherwood Forest and is thus an excellent marksman with his Yew Bow and extremely skilled at blending in with his surroundings. He is pragmatic and crafty, attempting to poison his foes to death from the shadows before rather than fighting them face-to-face. In addition, he is an expert at setting traps and delaying foes, being able to disable sixty percent of an entire army before they are even able to advance, much less catch him. Weaknesses: No Face May King does not mask his magical signature, so those who can detect magic can sense him and react accordingly. He cannot fight in Spirit Form. Must take down No Face May King's cloak effect in order to use Yew Bow. His fighting style suits him best when making traps and shooting his enemies from afar. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms YewBow.png|Yew Bow HolyBowOfSupplication.gif|Activation YewBowGrandOrder.gif|Grand Order Ver. YewBowExtella.gif|Extella Ver. YewBowLastEncore.gif|Last Encore ver. Yew Bow: The Bow of Prayer: The Noble Phantasm of Robin Hood, it is a wrist-mounted crossbow made out of the Yew wood trees from the Sherwood Forest that once served as his base of operations. The bow operates like a normal crossbow for Robin to shoot arrows at his targets with, which he can also have dipped with poison to use against his enemies. When invoking its name while preparing to shoot an arrow, the bow shows its ability to amplify and surge out to any impurities within Robin's target such as poisons and diseases where it will then explode once it finds it. should there be a situation where the target is poisoned, the effect will strengthen the poison that's currently flowing through the target, causing them to suffer more of the effect on top of the poison lingering on longer. It also doesn't have to pierce the target as the Noble Phantasms effect isn't just through an arrow but rather acting as an explosive triggered by the enemy's impurity within them, making it a really convenient attack as it will still explode even if the target were to block and defend themselves against the arrow. Yew Bow also possesses the ability to grow roots around Robin's target to entrap them in the form of a tree that bursts and withers with the enemy still inside. It also carries the ability to reproduce Sherwood Forest and, by shooting an arrow with the Yew wood's poison carried on it and piercing the ground to have it act as the origin point, Robin can create a space of poison around his targets to poison them and maximum the damage his Noble Phantasm can inflict. No_Face_May_King.png|'No Face May King' NofaceMayKingExtraCCC.gif|Its activation and use in Fate/Extra NoFaceMayKingLastEncore.jpg|Its effect as seen in Last Encore No Face May King: Faceless King: Also known simply as Faceless King in the setting of Fate/Extra, it is Robin Hood's hidden Noble Phantasm that takes the form of his cloak that he wears around him. It is a magical piece of clothing that erases any and all signs of his presence and while it doesn't erase his magical energy signature, it can conceal his sound and scent from the enemy. Robin Hood normally uses this when shooting his enemies from afar while keeping himself hidden in a way that is akin to that of an Assassin-class Servant. Even when he attacks and his enemies are alerted of his presence, they are unable to detect his actual location. Allowing Robin to relocate himself and plan his tactics furthermore while leaving his enemies confused and wary of his next attacks. Class Skills * Independent Action: The ability to remain independent and exist in the world without the magical energy supplied by a Master, allowing the Servant to act autonomously and the Master to save their own magical energy for spells. Thanks to his A-Rank in this skill, Robin can survive for a week without a Master under ideal conditions and even engage in combat without risking his existence with the exception of using his Noble Phantasm. * Magic Resistance: An ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike simple Resistance that weakens incoming attacks, Magic Resistance nullifies them all together, including secondary effects like petrification and mind control. Robin's D-Rank Magic Resistance will only be able to nullify against single-verse spells and minor curses, but will be overcome by more stronger and complex spells. Personal Skills * Golden Rule: A skill granted to those who are destined to amass vast fortunes and treasure. Robin holds an E-rank in this skill due to having been always poor in his life, yet never once had any negative times with this due to having numerous ways of getting by. * Subversive Activities: The ability to reduce the enemy forces in the preliminary stages, before going into battle. Those who have this skill are experts at setting traps, but one's rank in this skill is inversely proportional to their rank as a Hero. At A-rank, Robin Hood is able to set traps that decimate as much as sixty percent of an entire army before they're able to advance, which he utilizes to ensnare and defeat foes without putting himself in danger and lessening the number of enemies for him to potentially take out. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Humans Category:Poison Users Category:Summoners Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Crossbow Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Plant Users Category:Servants Category:Summons Category:Fate Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telepaths Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Power Nullification Users